Early Sunsets Over Mystic Falls
by LadyLyraBoleyn
Summary: This is One Story in my Damon/Harmony song fics. This story is frmo the song Early Sunsets Over Monroeville, by My Chemical Romance. Damon and Harmony are stuck in a mall during a zombie invasion. Harmony gets bitten, and Damon must make a deadly choice.


Crimson hate, and crimson death. The blood stained his perfectly pale hands. Damon held Harmony's hand, the small little ring blinking out at both of them. _They were safe._ He thought. Her breaths became mixed with gurgled coughs, as blood tried to work it's way through her throat.

_Late dawns and early sunsets,  
Just like my favorite scenes …_

True, there was no darkness peeking through the window. The orange sun bled into the window, staining Harmony's paling face white with a tinge of sun. Damon remembered that, this time last month, they had been holding hands, and kissing, and muttering sweet nothings to one another. Her eyes, her ocean eyes, were milking over, a white sheet covering her pupils.

_And the whole time while always giving,_

_Counting your face among the living..._

He never thought she'd be one of them. His line of vision crossed to the bloody dent in her milky arm, where the monster had taken a chunk of her flesh out of her body. He couldn't believe that she'd be dead soon, they made it through so much of the apocalypse. The mall had been a barrier for them, and Harmony never thought they'd be able to get in.

_Running away and hiding with you,  
I never thought they'd get me here,  
Not knowing you changed from just one bite,  
I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight..._

Damon had to shoot his own brother, and his brother's girlfriend. In the end, it was Elena who took his love away. He didn't want to kill them, he loved his brother. Stefan didn't deserve to die, and neither did Elena. His eyes crossed over to their dead bodies, thrown carelessly in the corner, so Damon could reach Harmony closer, to hold her and tell her it would be all right.

"D-d-Damon...?" Her voice surprised him, it was weak. Her bloody hands caressed his face gently. He looked at her, her face, blood-tinged tears streaking their way down her cheeks.

"Yes, Harmony?" Damon asked her carefully, he knew what she was going to ask, and he hated it. He reached for the bag, she nodded, knowing what he was going to get.

"A-am I going to d-d-die?" She asked him, coughing up blood. His eyes watered, and he nodded. Her face was so childlike, he didn't want to end something so perfect to save himself. But he knew, that if he didn't do what she wanted, he'd be selfish. "I-I want you to p-pr-promise that y-your not g-go-going to kill yourself af-after." She said, sounding stronger.

_And now should I be shocked  
By the last thing you said?  
Before I pull this trigger,_

_Your eyes vacant and stained..._

Damon pulled the gun out of the bag, there was two bullets left. He shook his head, and she sobbed into his arms. She screamed into his shoulder, as a burning sensation replaced any numbness. He lifted her up, and they laid together on the display bed. Blood, tears and sweat staining the pure white fabric.

"Damon! It burns! You need to do this!" She coughed and sobbed at the same time. His eyes deceived him, and the tears started to flow. He nodded, and realized that he couldn't let her suffer, and he loaded the gun and turned it off of safety.

_And in saying you loved me,  
Made things harder at best,  
And these words changing nothing,  
As your body remains..._

"Damon, I love you." She whispered, and he gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. His hand went to where her heart would be, he felt the thudding slow, until it was gone. He let out a sob, and placed the gun to her head. Her face in death was serene, though he knew if he didn't take this shot, it wouldn't be for long. He pulled the trigger, and her blood, fresh from her gun shot wound bled into his hand and his shirt, his pillow, and the bed.

_And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
And our memories defeat us,  
And I'll end this direst..._

Damon took her arms and wrapped them around his waist. Her corpse was already cold, though he knew it was because she had almost turned. He let out a sob, and brought his brother, Stefan, and Elena over to near Harmony, and returned into the position with Harmony. He brought the gun to his head.

"I love you too Harmony. I'll see you in a few minutes." He said, and closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger, and all was still in the room. Elevator music played throughout, mixing with the chorus of moans coming from the rest of the mall.

No one living, heard the final piece of music:

_And there's no room in this hell,  
There's no room in the next,  
But does anyone notice,  
There's a corpse in this bed..._

But there was two in that bed, and the world stopped beating that day.


End file.
